Zenevivia
A wise old woman. A bitter old woman who doesn't like damsels in distress. A bitter old woman who hates you and the Wise Old Man. She almost respects you now. |map = }} |text1=Normal |item2= Apparently she's the love interest. (Dominion Tower) }} |text2=In Combat |item3= |text3=Dominion Tower |item4= |text4=Young }} Zenevivia is an old battlemage who takes part in the quest Love Story. She and Dionysius, also known as the Wise Old Man, used to be in love. They enjoyed fighting and had many adventures together. However, Zenevivia soon grew tired of Dionysius's hobby of questing; likewise, Dionysius became bored of Zenevivia's love of pure combat. Eventually she left him in the middle of a one-on-one clan wars fight. In her time away from Wise Old Man, she developed a hatred for adventurers, because they always encouraged people to be weak by helping them, instead of insisting that they help themselves. Zenevivia ambushes the player while assisting Mabel, who lost her ring. She gives the player a message to deliver to Dionysius, that she challenges them both to a fight to the death. The player and Dionysius infiltrate her house, which was actually Dionysius' house which she stole from him. They fight through a dungeon full of guardians and finally reach Zenevivia to meet her challenge. When fighting, she uses Blood Barrage. If the player has Protect from Magic active, she uses a flame pit spell (Warning: This spell will cause constant damage of 30-40's if you stand on them, she may spawn minor fires beneath you as well. The fire can easily kill familiars AND pets.) She can also teleport among four statues at the battle site. While she is standing on one of the statue pedestals, she uses Protect from Missiles when players use the ranged style and Protect from Magic otherwise. She uses protection prayers only when she is standing on one of the pedestals. Although she has no weakness and doesn't appear to be wearing any armour, she has moderately high defence, and cannot be poisoned. During the battle, the Wise Old Man attacks her exclusively with magic, although he doesn't hit her very often. After the battle, the two forgive each other and together attempt the Wizards' Tower Robbery. Zenevivia is fight-able as a class A boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Love Story. Strategies Players should use Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic for the entire battle to prevent her from using Blood Barrage against them. Since she uses magic almost exclusively (for which players use prayer) and since players cannot do anything to protect against her fire pit spells, there is little advantage to wearing style-specific armour (e.g., dragonhide for ranged or plate for melee). Amulets (Power, Glory, or Fury) and God books (particularly the Unholy book and Book of balance) are still advantageous for their non-specific boosts. Zenevivia is immune to the effects of poison, so Weapon poison is not necessary. The Blood spells from Ancient Magicks (Blood Rush, Blood Burst, Blood Blitz, and Blood Barrage) can partially make up for the continual damage players take from her fire pit spells. With the kick ability: * This battle is far easier if players use this ability to push her off whatever pedestal she is using. * Players can stand between two pedestals or between a pedestal and the wall to shove her. Alternatively, they can simply rush her with the ability enabled. She is then forced off the pedestal and provides a brief overhead dialogue, "Hey, That's just rude!" * Once she has been shoved off a pedestal, she never uses that pedestal again. Players have to repeat this attack four times, once for each pedestal. * The ability has a 15 second cooldown but uses no adrenaline, so players only have to wait for it to recharge. * Since she uses prayer only when she's on a pedestal, she uses no prayer at all after she has been shoved off all four pedestals. Players can then choose whatever combat style they desire. If players do not want to use the kick ability: * Players can stand between two pedestals or between a pedestal and the wall to melee her continuously. If players don't stand in one of those places, they only get one hit before she pushes them away. There is an advantage, however, to using melee not in one of those spots: her kicks usually push players away from her fire pit spell, so they take less damage in this respect. Alternatively, players can stand two squares away and use a halberd, preferably a Rune halberd or Dragon halberd, to melee her continuously. * Players can use ranged, in which case she takes damage for one or two hits, until she switches to Protect from Missiles. Using the special of Ruby bolts (e) can greatly speed up the fight, if it activates for this hit. Players must then switch to melee or magic for one or two hits, until she switches to Protect from Magic again. In addition, when she is not praying against magic, she can be hit by spells from the Wise Old Man. * Except when switching from ranged for one or two hits, players should generally not use magic. If she prays against magic, she is immune to both the players' attacks and those of the Wise Old Man. Trivia *Zenevivia's name may be derived from the Latin Zenia, meaning quest, and from the Latin Vivia, meaning lively. nl:Zenevivia fi:Zenevivia Category:Quest NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:Quest monsters